gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Gods' Chessboard
Unlock this maze through a purchase in the Alliance shop for 10,000 Alliance coins. Complete this maze to get the White Chess Bishop gumball, if not previously acquired in Bishop's Plot event. If you already have White Chess Bishop, you will get TEN fragments upon completing the storyline mazes. Hidden Gumball 1) Submit a book to the statue at F1 2) Upgrade the statue until you reach lv20 skills 3) Reset a lv20 skill (1 or more times, rng) using amber chess pieces until you get “Treasure of the King” skill 4) Upgrade Treasure of the King to lv20 to receive a special item “Strange Ivory” 5) Give that item to Checkers to recruit him, Checkers can be found in normal floors F51+ Stages Evil God's Deception Floors 30 (Difficulty 31, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Chess War Floors 35 (Difficulty 32, no Boss) - 2 Vigor Attack and Defense! Casting! Floors 35 (Difficulty 33, no boss) - 2 Vigor Versus! Projection of God Floors 40 (Difficulty 34, include boss on floor 40) - 2 Vigor Endless Mode 3 Vigor Enemies Boss (Evil God Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *boss_skill_one Boss (God's Projection - Elemental Type) Skills *God's Hand - Attacks once every 3 rounds, dealing 300% damage to enemies *Move made! - When activating the Hand of God, a random piece is used (According to the type of chess piece, extra effect is granted to Hand of God, lasts for 3 rounds) **Queen - Consumes 10% MP each round **Bishop - The enemy is unable to recover HP and MP **Knight - Loses HP each round **Tower - One's own Physical and Spell Resistance +70% **Lifeguard - Decreases the enemy's Attack and Power by 50% *God's Field - When HP is lower than 30%, Gumball is unable to cast Rank 5 spells *God's Body - Physical Resistance +10%, Spell Resistance +10% Special Occurrences Chess Pieces Factory *Various Chess Piece statues (x2/x3) *Amber Chess Piece - ? EP *Ferocious Statue - 1000 EP *Spell Forbidden Crystal Ball - ? EP *Evil Energy Crystal Core - ? EP Endgame Space - Fight some enemies for possible loot: * Soldier Promotion Order - All Lifeguard Statues are converted into other random statues * Great God of Thieves can find Brock's corpse and Chess Aeroplane. Evil God's Statue - Sacrifice one of two books for effects (CANNOT do if Checkers is main.) * Upgrade using Chess Pieces. Can reset a category using Amber. Chess Table(Watch the Game) - Random floor buff, enhance stats, or nothing Chess Table(Piece Selection) - Summons Chess Piece selected, randomly receive enhanced version Wounded Rebel Forces - Donate one Head item for maze items Black Chess Bishop Samuel - Summons Black Chess Bishop Samuel. Found on 2F if you don't use the Evil God Statue. Casting Furnace - Cast a chess piece for random equip, including Hikaru armor set. *Lifeguard - Shadow Suit, Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Contract, Lifeguard's Armor *Knight - Fire Suit , Dragon Scale Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Knight's Lance *Tower - Air Suit , Earth Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Solid Shield *Bishop - Light Suit , Water Suit , Suit of Truth, Amber Statue, Contract, Bishop Cloak *Queen - Dark Suit , Demon's Suit, Amber Statue, Contract, Queen's Crown *Amber Statue - Wheel of Fortune Suit , Eternal Suit , Contract, Gem x2, Gods' Scroll (deal damage to all enemies) *Ferocious Statue - Sin Claw (Attack +6, 20% extra damage to BOSS) *Contract items for each piece type give 50-100 ep, and triggers chess piece's Ability when resetting Evil God Ability on that floor Potion Formulas *Evil God's Nostrum *Black and White Mixture *Dust of Trick *Spring of Divinity Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: Enhanced chess pieces drop 2 gems when they die. Tips Chess Piece Summon Effects All Summons last the current floor except for Ferocious. Chess Piece upgrades Quest/DP Category:Maze